Le passé de Lenne et Sanzô
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Komyo, Sanzô protecteur du sutra recueil une jeune fille et confie la tâche de gardien à son disciple. Parviendront-ils à gagner sa confiance ?


***POV Komyo*  
** Je ne pensais pas être un jour témoin d'une telle horreur... et de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ça. Ne pas avoir pu intervenir me dégoûte, si je l'avais su plus tôt... Je vais m'en occuper, ou du moins demandé à Koryu de le faire, elle n'aura pas confiance en moi. Le plus dur va être de convaincre cette bande de moine de l'accepter, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire... mais leur avis ne m'intéresse pas.  
 ***Fin POV*  
**  
Koryu, le petit blond recueillit par Komyo Sanzô, l'enfant de la rivière comme beaucoup le nommaient. Il était occupé à ranger lorsque son maître entra, portant une petite fille, à demi nue, dans ses bras.  
\- Koryu, l'interpella-t-il.  
\- Oui maître ? répondit l'enfant.  
\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour m'occuper d'elle, expliqua l'adulte.  
Koryu s'avança et Komyo allongea la petite dans un lit.  
\- Je doute qu'après ce qu'il lui est arrivé elle n'ait confiance en moi, en tant qu'homme, mais toi c'est différent, tu es un enfant, elle devrait plus facilement te faire confiance, je peux te laisser t'en charger ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, maître, assura le jeune blond. Mais, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
\- Elle te le dira d'elle-même si elle le souhaite Koryu. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, déclara Komyo Sanzô d'un air grave.  
\- Bien maître, souffla Koryu.  
Koryu termina son rangement et s'occupa de la petite.  
Le soir venu, la fille que Komyo avait ramenée était toujours inconsciente et Koryu se coucha en gardant un oeil sur elle.  
La petite se réveilla, après avoir dormit pendant deux jours entiers, mais d'après Komyo Sanzô, c'était tout à fait normal. Il avait dû convaincre les autres moines que la jeune fille n'avait rien fait de mal malgré tout le sang qu'elle portait sur elle. Il leur avait expliqué que c'était son sang à elle car elle était blessée et malgré les réticences des autres, il avait prit la liberté de la garder. Elle se redressa dans le lit, Koryu partageait sa chambre, puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Koryu entra dans la chambre, lorsqu'il la vit éveillée, il s'approcha.  
\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
\- C'est maître Komyo qui t'a amené ici, tu étais blessée, expliqua-t-il.  
Elle resta encore une fois silencieuse.  
\- On ne te veut pas de mal, on s'est occupé de toi, répondit-il au regarde de la petite brune.  
Elle le regarda en silence puis elle détourna les yeux.  
\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? la questionna-t-il.  
\- Lenne..., murmura-t-elle.  
Komyo entra et Lenne se leva d'un bond, sortant deux revolvers. Personnes ne savaient où elle les avait eu, mais elle les avait. Koryu, ni une ni deux, se plaça devant son maître.  
\- Calmez-vous tout les deux, soupira calmement Komyo Sanzô.  
\- Mais maître, elle..., commença le petit blond.  
Komyo lui sourit, le poussa gentiment et s'approcha de la petite.  
\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-il. Ici, il ne te sera fait aucun mal alors baisse tes armes.  
Elle tremblait mais baissa ses armes. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Koryu, Lenne ne changeait pas d'avis sur le maître de ce dernier, toujours effrayée par cet homme. Elle sortait ses armes chaque fois qu'un homme se trouvait à proximité ce qui valu une réflexion des moines qui tentèrent une fois de plus de mettre la gamine dehors. Koryu, excédé, fini par lui confisquer ses armes.  
\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, lui dit-il. Si tu as le moindre problème je m'en chargerais d'accord ?  
\- ...oui..., répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Elle le suivait partout, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, elle essayait de l'aider à sa manière et il fut surpris qu'elle sache faire tant de choses. Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, la petite ne changeait en rien.  
Koryu et Lenne balayaient la cours lorsque l'un des moines vint vers eux. Lenne se mit derrière Koryu, effrayée.  
\- Koryu, Komyo veut te parler, déclara-t-il.  
\- Bien, répondit-il. J'y vais tout de suite.  
Il posa le balai sur le côté et Lenne fit de même, puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple, suivit de la petite, mais celle-ci fut retenue par le moine.  
\- Il veut voir Koryu, pas toi ! lança le moine.  
\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle. Koryu !  
Koryu se retourna et jeta un regard noir au moine.  
\- Lâchez-la ! Si maître Komyo veut me parler Lenne peut très bien rester avec moi ! grogna le blond.  
Le moine lâcha Lenne qui s'empressa de rejoindre Koryu et de s'agripper à son bras. Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée ensemble.  
\- Ca va Lenne ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? s'inquiéta Koryu.  
\- Hm hm..., répondit-elle. Pourquoi ils sont méchants ? J'ai encore fais quelque chose de mal ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est dans leur nature d'être comme ça, murmura le blond.

 ***POV Koryu*  
** Elle pense toujours qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal... je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Et elle reste toujours muette sur ce qui lui est arrivé.  
 ***Fin POV*  
**  
 ***POV Lenne*  
** Ils me font peur, tous... j'ai confiance qu'en Koryu moi ! Il est toujours avec moi et il me défend ! Il est gentil. Maître Komyo est gentil aussi mais j'ai encore un peu peur.  
 ***Fin POV*  
**  
Ce jour-là, le temps était loin d'être ensoleillé, Lenne et Koryu restaient dans la chambre à regarder la pluie tomber.  
\- Fais pas beau..., murmura Lenne. J'aime pas, je m'ennuie !  
\- Moi aussi je m'ennuie. Je n'aime pas non plus, répondit-il.  
\- Passer toute la journée enfermée à rien faire à part regarder la pluie c'est pas amusant ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Je suis d'accord mais on n'y peut rien, soupira Koryu.  
Lenne se leva et Koryu la regarda.  
\- Rends-moi mes armes ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Non, dit simplement le blond.  
Lenne se jeta sur lui et le secoua.  
\- ALLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! s'écria la petite.  
\- Arrêteuh ! répliqua Koryu.  
\- T'es méchant ! lança la brune en le lâchant.  
Elle s'assit dans un coin et bouda, il se leva et la regarda.  
\- Tu ne vas pas bouder pour si peu quand même ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Si ! répondit la brune.  
Il soupira et sourit, il savait que ça ne durerait pas.  
En effet, le soir même elle avait oublié et ils allèrent se coucher après avoir bien dîné.  
En plein milieu de la nuit, Lenne était toujours éveillée, elle se leva et alla vers le lit de Koryu.  
\- Koryu... je n'arrive pas à dormir..., murmura-t-elle.  
Koryu ouvrit les yeux et la regarda à la faible lueur de la lune, puis il s'écarta un peu et souleva la couverture.  
\- Viens te coucher là alors, répondit-il.  
Elle se coucha à côté de lui et il la recouvra de sa couverture.  
\- Merci, sourit la brune.  
\- De rien, bonne nuit Lenne, marmonna le blond.  
\- Bonne nuit Koryu, répondit la petite.  
Ils s'endormirent rapidement.  
Le lendemain matin, Koryu fut le premier réveillé, pour ne pas réveiller Lenne, il ne se leva pas et attendit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le regarda un instant puis se leva et s'étira, Koryu fit de même.  
\- Bien dormis ? demanda le blond.  
\- Oui ! Et toi ? dit-elle.  
\- Oui, répondit-il en baillant.  
\- Merci Koryu ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
Il lui sourit et ils allèrent déjeuner.  
Les jours commençaient à passer plus rapidement, ce qui inquiétait Lenne et un soir elle décida de dire à Komyo et à Koryu qu'elle devait partir.

Le jour de son départ était arrivé, Lenne faisait ses « adieux » à Komyo et à Koryu.  
\- Reviens quand tu le veux Lenne, sourit Komyo.  
\- Oui maître ! répondit-elle.  
\- T'es obligé de partir... ? demanda Koryu une énième fois.  
\- Oui, mon père va venir me chercher... je suis désolée Koryu... moi aussi j'aurais voulu rester ! murmura-t-elle.  
Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde Lenne s'en alla. Quant à Komyo, il confia à Koryu le rôle de Sanzô... ce jour de pluie... Koryu avait tout perdu : sa seule amie et son maître qui lui avait aussi tenu lieu de père...

 **FIN**


End file.
